


on my soul, it's feeding.

by resdotdll



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Bastardization of Catholic Imagery, Hisoka is a sex addict, M/M, Nun Illumi, Priest Chrollo, Public Blow Jobs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdotdll/pseuds/resdotdll
Summary: "Illumi?"A beat."Yes, Father?" Illumi hardly tried to hide the rasp of his voice, there’s no point if he knew what was going on beside him."You disgust me."
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	on my soul, it's feeding.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llumimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llumimi/gifts).



“Father?” Hisoka asks as he sits down, closing the small door in front of him. Through the lattice stained glass, he can see the shadowy figure of Father Lucilfer waiting.

“Yes?”

“I have to confess, for I’ve sinned.”

He speaks louder than normal, trying to muffle the sound of his zipper being pulled down and the shuffle of his slacks. Small nimble hands pull his half hard cock through the opening of his underwear.

“What have you done, my child?”

Chrollo is looking directly at him, and while Hisoka knows he can’t really be seen, it doesn’t stop the adrenaline from rushing through his veins. He chews on his bottom lip, head lulling back as Illumi swallows around him.

He has to conceal a hiss, the cold-hot heat of his mouth is too much all too soon.

“I’ve been- I’ve been so _bad,_ Father. I’ve had just terrible thoughts lately.”

Hisoka stumbles over his words, Illumi’s nose brushes against the smooth skin of his pelvis forcing a shutter down his body.

“I keep thinking about that nun, Sister Zoldyck?”

His name comes out as a sigh. Hisoka looks down at him and runs a hand through Illumi’s hair as he bobs his head, the sight of it all is almost enough to make him blow his load already. But this is their game, he can’t finish until he’s completed his session with Father Lucilfer. 

“Yes,” Chrollo clears his throat, neck craning to the left, “I know of him, what thoughts are you having?”

Hisoka can tell from the strain in his voices that he’s well aware of what’s going to be said next. 

“Well, you see,” his brows furrow together, mouth goes slack as Illumi takes all of him down his throat with ease, hardly making a noise as his mouth meets Hisoka’s hips, “I keep thinking about his- his pretty little mouth and how _good_ it’d look around my cock, Father.” 

There’s a scoff from the booth next to him, as if Chrollo can even be shocked by his foul words anymore. This is the first time Hisoka and Illumi have done something like this with Chrollo next to them, but it definitely isn’t the first time Hisoka has said something so heinous to him.

“I keep imagining him sucking me off nice and hard, all red faced with tears in his eyes. And what I’d do to him after that, how’d I’d defile him, fuck him until he’s calling to God to let him cum.”

Hisoka can feel Illumi’s throat tighten, and can feel the vibrations of a whine ripple through his dick. He’s palming at himself through the thin fabric of his gown, precum dripping onto the floor between his knees. He knows how bad Illumi wants it, to be fucked and ruined like Hisoka wants to do to him.

He’s a virgin, he has to be or else he couldn’t be a nun, so Hisoka’s not surprised when Illumi starts dipping his head faster, matching the pace of his hand, now under his clothes and stroking himself, chasing his own orgasm rather than Hisoka’s. 

What does catch him off guard, if just for a moment, is how fucking _good_ he is at this. Sucking on his cock like his life depends on it, like he’s hungry for more. It makes him question if Illumi is truly as holy as he plays himself off to be.

“That’s… something.” Father Lucilfer sounds like he’s breathing heavily, and if Hisoka knew any better, he’d guess Chrollo was fisting at his own cock.

“What should I do, Father?” He asks as the hand that was previously in Illumi’s hair travels down to his chin, tapping on his cheek to grab his attention.

Illumi’s eyes are red rimmed and glistening with wet tears threatening to spill over the edge, a trail of saliva connects his mouth to Hisoka’s dick, shimmering under the pale light seeping through colors of the stained glass that encases them.

Hisoka thinks he looks beautiful like this.

"You know you must repent for your sins." 

And then Illumi's mouth is back on him, and he's _close_. He wants to cum all over Illumi's face, make him walk out in the chapel like that. The thought makes him dig his nails into his own thighs.

"How?" Hisoka doesn't actually care, but he'll pretend he does if it keeps Illumi squirming like he is. He'll pretend he's so sorry for getting his dick sucked right next to the man he's apologizing to.

"I don't think you need me to answer that for you, Hisoka."

Hisoka hums, the muscles in his abdomen tightening, coils of heat wrap around his body as he bucks up, mouth open wide as he holds Illumi's head in place and rolls his hips, fucking Illumi's mouth through his orgasm, and he's sure Illumi came at the same time, the way his body twitched and convulsed in response. 

He's thankful he can keep his lungs under control, smiling down at Illumi as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Illumi could almost swear Hisoka was bred by a fox, the way his eyes squinted slyly with complete satisfaction. 

"I think you're right, Father. Thank you." Hisoka says as he stuffs himself back in his pants, not bothering with the zipper just yet.

He leaves as quickly as he showed up, and the confessional is basked in complete silence, save for the occasional creek of wood and the faint sound of labored breathing.

"Illumi?"

A beat.

"Yes, Father?" Illumi hardly tried to hide the rasp of his voice, there’s no point if he knew what was going on beside him.

"You disgust me." 

There's no real venom lanced within the words.

"Maybe so, yet you can't stop coming back for more."

With that, Illumi exits the booth and walks away, the click of his short heels eventually fade into nothing, leaving Chrollo alone in the silence with nothing but a sticky hand and his own repulsion.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all based off of art Noah is making, i'll link it once he's finished it. he has corrupted me. HAHAHAHAH
> 
> thanks for reading! let me know what you think.


End file.
